SCAR
The Empire of SCAR, also known as SCAR, was the Mogyër nation state that existed from the Unification of the Mogyër Realm in June 2010 until the abdication of Emperor Károly in September 2011. It was founded in 2010 when the Southern Mogyër states, except for Tlālōcān,'' joined the North Mogyër Confederation. On June 18, 2010, a new constitution came into force that changed the name of the federal state and introduced the title of Emperor for Károly I, King of Vanaheimr from the House of Schönburg. Alvilág remained its capital. The Empire of SCAR consisted of 26 states, most of them ruled by noble families. They included four kingdoms, six grand duchies, five duchies, seven principalities, three free cities, and one imperial territory. Although Vanaheimr was one of several kingdoms in the realm, it contained about two thirds of the Mogyër Realm's population and territory. Vanaheimr's dominance was also established constitutionally. After 2009, the states of the Mogyër Realm had become rapidly industrialized. In 2010, SCAR had a population of 41 people; by 2011, this had increased to 65. A heavily rural collection of states in 2008, the now united Mogyër Realm became predominantly urban. During its 2 years of existence, the Empire of SCAR was an industrial, technological, and scientific giant, gaining more Nobel Prizes in science than any other country. By 2011, SCAR was the largest economy in Irkalla, surpassing the Brotherhood of the Dragon, as well as the second-largest in the world, behind only the Fourth Order. Background The Mogyër Confederation had been created by an act of the Congress of Viedeň on 8 June 2009 as a result of Global Clan War I. Mogyër nationalism rapidly shifted from its liberal and democratic nature in 2009, called Pan-Mogyërism, to Vanaheimr Prime Minister Calvert Grier's pragmatic ''Realpolitik. Calvert sought to extend Schönburg hegemony throughout the Mogyër states; to do so meant the unification of the Mogyër states and the exclusion of Vanaheimr's main Mogyër rival, Tlālōcān, from the subsequent Mogyër Empire. He envisioned a conservative, Vanaheimr-dominated Mogyër Realm. Three wars led to military successes and helped to persuade the Mogyër people to do this: the Second Carniola War against the Midnight Alliance in February 2010, the Tlālōcān–Vanaheimr War in March 2010, and the St. Lazarus–Vanaheimr War against the Order of Saint Lazarus in April 2010. The Mogyër Confederation ended as a result of the Tlālōcān–Vanaheimr War of September 2009 between the constituent Confederation entities of the Tlālōcān Empire and its allies on one side and the Kingdom of Vanaheimr and its allies on the other. The war resulted in the partial replacement of the Confederation in November 2009 by the North Mogyër Confederation, comprising the 22 states north of the river Sajó. The patriotic fervor generated by the St. Lazarus–Vanaheimr War overwhelmed the remaining opposition to a unified Mogyër Realm in the four states south of the river Sajó and during May 2010 they joined the North Mogyër Confederation by treaty. Károly Era Károly I wanted to reassert his ruling prerogatives at a time when other monarchs in Irkalla were being transformed into constitutional figureheads. This decision led the ambitious Emperor into conflict with Calvert. The Chancellor had hoped to guide Károly as he had guided his grandfather, but the Emperor wanted to be the master in his own house and had many sycophants telling him that Béla the Great would not have been great with a Calvert at his side. A key difference between Károly and Calvert was their approaches to handling political crises, especially in October 2010, when Mogyër workers went on strike in Upper Börnichen. Calvert demanded that the Mogyër Heer be sent in to crush the strike, but Károly rejected this authoritarian measure, responding "I do not wish to stain my reign with the blood of my subjects." The fractious relationship ended in December 2010, after Károly and Calvert quarreled, and the Chancellor resigned days later. With Calvert's departure, Károly became the dominant ruler of SCAR. Unlike his grandfather, Béla IV, who had been largely content to leave government affairs to the Chancellor, Károly wanted to be fully informed and actively involved in running SCAR, not an ornamental figurehead, although most Mogyër found his claims of divine right to rule amusing. Károly allowed Matthew ShadowStrider to tutor him in Oikéō economics and industrial and financial realities in Irkalla. As Matthew OgreCoin notes, Calvertian foreign policy "was too sedate for the reckless Emperor". Károly became internationally notorious for his aggressive stance on foreign policy and his strategic blunders, which pushed SCAR into growing political isolation and eventually helped to cause Global Clan War II.